Guardian of New and Old
by OzoraWings
Summary: Jack's in trouble - dangerous, neck losing trouble. And this time it wasn't his fault. Pitch is back after ten years in hiding and is looking for revenge on the youngest of the guardians, but Frost is no longer the unblieved in spirit who is merely exciting, he's strong and he's protected - So what now? How abouting getting rib of powerful Jack though weak Jack. Rating will go up


**Code: **RTG-GNO-CH.01.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

**Media: **Rise of The Guardians.

**Title: **The Guardian of New and Old

**Chapter:** 1. _Prologue_

**Status. **In-Progress.

Jack Overland Frost made his way through the forest, the area both full and bare of thick trees. He skilfully stepped over prominent roots, his footsteps not making so much as a rustle as he kept low and scoured; looking for a stray animal near. Though it was a lesson taught to him by his father before him, he couldn't find any joy in this - like he did everything else but his sister and he stilled needed to eat, so alone or not, this was something that he had to do.

However, it hadn't been a particularly good season for much of anything in cold Burgess; the winter like frost keeping most of anything with half a brain cell in hiding and away from hungry families. Jack didn't like hunting - wasn't all that proud of it either, but if he didn't want to go down the mines or shipped off like his father then it was either this or becoming a soldier; neither of which sounded too inviting.

His ears perked to a sudden noise, his whole body turning on the balls of his feet as he turned that direction and started silently moving through the trees, his eyes keeping keen watch in case he was over running his mark. He realised soon enough that he was heading in the direction of the lake; the lake he and so many others visited.

When he got to the small clearing that was concealed from view from the outside, he stopped short upon seeing the unusual sight and forgot what he was doing completely; his legs moving on their own as he continued on until he was completely exposed which on hindsight, wasn't his brightest idea.

Though Jack had a hard time believing his obliviously deluded vision as he looked on to some kind of floating bird-person (_fairy perhaps? _Another part of his -_traitorous _- mind whispered), another really, _really_ tall rabbit which…didn't look like any other bunny - height aside (and something the "logic" that had been enforced on him just couldn't explain). A very short man…who seemed to be _gold_? And another big guy; _huge, _burly gent. Scratch that, logic couldn't explain any of them.

Jack blinked and blinked again, using his one free hand (as the other was holding a cross-bow) to rub his hazel orbs. But nothing he did changed his vision as he openly gaped, hoping beyond hope that maybe - just maybe he hadn't lost another marble from the set everyone had said was already missing a few.

Though he wasn't the only one being stared at, because in his shock induced state his entrance hadn't been very hunter-y, and the four enigmas had turned to him also with their own far bit of disbelief. North was the first to break the silence 'Se'ce? I told you would not be _hard_ to find 'im' gesturing to the boy who stood shock-still.

Tooth's hand went up to her mouth as she noticed the way his eyes followed theirs 'Can he?…' she didn't finish and she hadn't needed to; they realised it themselves and were taken aback by it; they were 300 years in the past give or take, most of them weren't well known yet (if any of them) and Jack…Jack didn't look too different from _their_ Jack, which meant he was around 17; awful old to still believe.

Bunny turned further around, closing his slack jaw and swallowing slightly, his eyes flickering to the guardians around him before they settled on the teen in front of him 'Er…hello, mate' he said, stained; completely taken off guard and unprepared, making his Aussie accent even more apparent; like it had with North's 'You…wouldn't happen to see us would ya'?'

Jack's shoulders tensed noticeably and he nodded wordless, tongue all but useless if he had even _tried_ to think of something to say. Any other time, Bunny would have teased him for; but this was understandable 'Well…er, well' the rabbit tried to think of what to say but he found that coherence just wouldn't come; maybe they should have asked their Jack some pointers before they left, though it had been the last thing on anybodies minds they didn't thing being visible and _found_ would be a problem.

Sandman waved at the settled kid; the only thing he _could _do before nudging North to _get on with it _''Ight, 'Ight' the guardian of wondered muttered; having just snapped out of it himself, before he directed al his attention to the teenager and tried to act his jolly self that he hasn't been since Jack got…sick ''Ello, I' am North, 'is little man is Sandy' he introduced, gesturing to his friend next to him 'Und over 'ere 'ou 'ave Bunny und Tooth' the other two guardians sent the brunet some kind of gesture from a wave to a nod and the silence stretched until Jack realised they were waiting for him to do something.

'Jack.' he said simply; having a hard time saying much of _anything, _hard pressed to say anything right now. God he hoped…he really hoped he wasn't seeing things.

Bunny inched forward, expression strained 'You….alright there, mate?'

Jack blinked for a moment, before realising he had been addressed and swallowed. Snapping out of his daze, shifting his weight onto a single leg and repositioning his crossbow so it was thrown up against his shoulder, his expression easy as he tried to act unaffected 'Sure, sure I'm great; just losing my mind - same old same old and yourselves?'

Guilt flashed in the guardians eyes; they had obvious distressed their boy quite a bit; in the coronial period being "different" wasn't a good thing - it was dangerous. They glanced at each other worriedly; they weren't sure on how to act now, it had been centuries since they had lived through this time period and none of them could honestly say they lived through it - they just passed by everyone and then when their jobs required them to,

'Jack…' Tooth trailed, inching forward slightly 'I…we're not here to - to startle you…'

Jack's hazel eyes flashed sarcastically 'Really?' he shifted 'Because your doing a pretty good job so far'

'We're guardians' Tooth explained as if that was meant to mean something. The teen simply raised a brow - either because that didn't help or for her to continue she wasn't sure but pressed on anyway 'I' am the guardian of memories, my job is to protect them until the time comes when they must be given back' she said, her amethyst eyes boring into Jack's, trying to _will _him into believing what she was saying to be true 'Sandy is guardian and bringer of dreams… . Bunny is the guardian of hope and gives that to others - while reminding the ones who have forgotten, North is guardian of wonder and gifts it to people how have lost it…' she paused, Jack had listened so far and for knowing as long as she had - she could tell it was intently. However she wasn't sure how far to take. Her bright orbs closed momentarily, taking a breath before;

'A - and um, you're have to trust us with this bit'

Jack laughed slightly stained 'What this is gonna turn o't to be bigger then magic, fairies and giant…' he trailed, looking over Bunny carefully 'animals…?' he said carefully 'No offence, my lady, but the next thing you be tellin' me is that this guy' juts his chin to North 'Is Santa Claus'

Stiff silence followed as North straightened 'You can't be serious' Jack mutter incredulity.

'A-and' the guardian of memories continued like she hadn't be interrupted 'The last guardian - the last of our group is the guardian of fun, who brings snow days and good times to the children. The spirit of winter, Jack Frost, gives joy to everyone around him and in our time - in your future, our present he is in need of help' her eyes closed, deciding it was better if she couldn't see his telling expression 'We were sent here to stop someone - someone who used to be a hero, we were sent here to stop a man that has become a destroyer of worlds' her eyes opened and pinned Jack firmly into place 'We were sent here to save our friend'

'In other words' North said.

'We're here to protect ya'' Bunny finished.

**-Line Break-**

**A/C (07.02.13) - **

Okay so this was truly unispiring - I know! I suck. I don't really know what I was thinking, it's terrible but I tried my best and all I can say is that I hope you enjoyed it.

**Livejournal: **sky-flower24

* * *

I **apologise** if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Masquerade__' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
